


of hotel rooms & whiskey

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a whiskey is enough to start a friendship<br/>two - for something more<br/>but how much do you need to fall in love with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when i said that i have no self control and started writing a new hyungwonho fic i didnt expect to upload it so soon  
> so now youve got a new shitty fic  
> yay

"It's not like I don't have a job or anything," Hyungwon shrugged with obvious annoyance, hinted in his voice. "I don't see what is the problem with living here."

"The problem is that you are twenty-three. You can't rely on us - your parents, forever, Hyungwon. We have talked about that numerous times."

" _Mooom~_ " Hyungwon pouted. She was right, though. The only thing he had was a job. Nothing else. He didn't have his own house, a car, someone to love. He was getting a reasonable amount of money but they weren't enough most of the time. "Can't you at least help me finding an apartment or something else? Like, helping me out with the money?"

"You were the one who was talking about having a job just now. You must be able to find one and afford it yourself. Just pack your things and go outside to see what real life looks like for once." Hyungwon got up, kicking his chair aside.

They had had this conversation so many times. The same thing over and over again. But it was really time for him to move out. He really didn't know where to go. He was probably going to find something on the road. Worst case scenario was him, having to stay in a hotel for more than a week.

Four hours into moving out from home and Hyungwon was in the middle of nowhere. There was a heavy rain pouring and his hoodie didn't protect him at all. He was dragging his suitcase after himself, the sound of the wheels, resonating in his ears. He had already given up that he was going to find a place to sleep. He was sure he wasn't in town already. There were more houses than apartment complexes which meant that he was in the outskirts. He had to go back.

He checked his phone, but his low battery made him change his mind and put it back in his pocket. Also, he wasn't very sure if it was _that_ waterproof. At the end of the road he saw a blue and red lightning. He thought it was some kind of club. He could've asked about directions or anything of that sort. But it turned out to be a hotel. As if his prayers had been heard.

He walked in but decided to wait at the entrance for a bit until he was dry enough to walk around. He took off his hoodie that already seemed too heavy because it was soaked. His T-shirt was also soaked, but he couldn't take that off, unfortunately. He walked to the reception desk. A young man with bleached hair was sitting there, scrolling through his phone.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Hyungwon said hesitantly, bringing the other's attention to himself.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice yo-- _oh, damn_ , you look good!" He didn't seem like someone who was working as a receptionist. Didn't even have a badge with his name on it. He was wearing a white T-shirt that looked too tight for his visibly muscular torso. Hyungwon couldn't help but notice how well built the other was. Even if he had a halfway zipped hoodie above the T-shirt, Hyungwon could clearly see the other's sharper edges. "What is a pretty boy like you doing here in the middle of the night?" The blonde haired male grinned.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. He was growing impatient and didn't have time to deal with people. Just wanted to go to bed and rest. "Could I talk to an actual receptionist or at least get a room?"

The other took a key and slid it towards Hyungwon. "Go to the receptionist tomorrow morning to check in. Tell him Wonho gave you a room. I work at the bar, so I can't really take money from you now. But you could come for a drink or two~?"

That was probably the most disgusting thing Hyungwon had experienced lately. He wouldn't let a random dude flirt with him and most likely imply things. It wasn't the first time that happened. He got that way too often around his job and all. This time he let it slip away, though. "No, thanks," Hyungwon calmly responded glancing at the number of the key and going to his room afterwards.

"Hoseok, were you flirting with the guests again?" A short grumpy, most likely sleep deprived, male walked behind the reception desk, shooing away the blonde with the papers he was holding. "People have been complaining enough. You can't just flirt with every good looking person you see. Keep your tongue behind your teeth."

The blonde returned to the bar, sighing at how empty it seemed. Usually a lot of people came on weekends but it was a weekday. The only customers at that point were ageing men who had either lost everything or just wanted to get drunk by something different than loneliness and their personal problems. Some of them were talking to Hoseok about their lives and he didn't really care, but at times he was wondering if he was partly a psychologist. Because, damn, he was good at listening to people and giving advice. Unfortunately, he couldn't get his own shit together and fix the current state his life was in.

A tall boy walked in. Raven black hair, lips Hoseok would've killed for and beautiful long legs. The same dude that wanted to check in earlier. Now dry. The purple lightnings of the bar reflected on his features, making him look even more beautiful than he already was.

"As much as I know, this is not the reception," Hoseok teased as Hyungwon was sitting on a chair by the bar counter.

"I noticed." Hyungwon snorted.

"So what would you like?" Hoseok leaned on the counter against Hyungwon, a smirk curved on his lips.

Their faces were too close. Closer than Hyungwon was comfortable with. He moved slightly away from the other but not enough for him to notice. "Whiskey."

"Right away, _pretty boy_."

"Don't call me that," Hyungwon muttered.

Hoseok didn't pour one glass of whiskey but two. He perfectly knew that he couldn't drink at work, but surrounded by so much alcohol, it was hard. He sat on a chair on his side of the counter and put one of the glasses in front of Hyungwon. "How am I supposed to call you then? I don't even know your name." Hoseok took a sip from his drink, his nose slightly scrunching up from the burning sensation on his throat. He could drink so much but around work he had forgotten the taste of real alcohol in his mouth.

"Do you _really_ need to know it?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I don't know your name either, so why should you know mine?"

"Fair enough," Hoseok chuckled, taking a box of cigarettes from his pocket and dragging an ashtray closer to himself. "The thing is that I told you my name."

" _Your real name._ "

"Oh..." He had just pulled out a cigarette and pressed it between his lips when the same short and grumpy receptionist walked in. He had a white shirt and dark blue jeans that were hugging his legs perfectly.

"Shin Hoseok, are you daring to drink and smoke at work?!"

Hyungwon snorted, taking a sip from his whiskey. " _Why are you like this?_ " Hoseok whined.

The short male walked over to Hoseok and took the cigarette from his mouth, snapping it in two. Hyungwon noticed the name badge on his shirt, saying "Lim Changkyun". "I don't want to get, not only you, but myself fired, so **don't** do it." He turned to Hyungwon. "He's just trying to be badass and impress you, but he's actually really awkward. Don't mind him. Come over at the reception when you are done here." Hyungwon nodded with a smile.

" _Kkukkungie, I'm not like that!_ " Hoseok pouted.

"Sure," Changkyun rolled his eyes as he turned with his back against the two and went back to the lobby.

Hyungwon and Hoseok finished their drinks in silence. Hoseok was observing the other's face slowly. The dim lightning of the bar suited him so much. But the thing Hoseok was lost in the most  were Hyungwon's eyes. They weren't anything that special. Just dark brown eyes. But he felt weirdly attached to them. He kept looking into them.

Suddenly Hyungwon got up. Hoseok's first reaction was to jump up and stop him, but he restrained himself. The taller was back a few minutes later, putting his wallet back in his pocket. Hoseok looked up at him, a bit surprised. There was a light smile on Hyungwon's lips as he sat back on his chair and returned Hoseok's gaze.

"So... _Shin Hoseok_ , huh?

Hoseok's face instantly went red and he had to look away. "Yeah..." He clicked his tongue. "Now you should tell me your name, too."

Hyungwon still decided to remain silent about his name. It was more fun like that. He felt how it kept Hoseok tense. "I want more whiskey." Hoseok nodded and took his glass to refill it.

Earlier, he was exhausted. And mostly disgusted by Hoseok's attitude and his flirting. But now he wanted to keep talking to the blonde or at least be with him. He came to the realization that he was the kind of beautiful you can't take your eyes off of. Hyungwon couldn't deny it. Hoseok had taken off his hoodie, revealing his muscular biceps. Hyungwon could only swoon at them. It was probably the impact of the alcohol he had taken in.

\--

Five glasses later and Hyungwon was still there. He didn't look like he was intending to go to his room soon. He was playing with Hoseok's hands. They weren't talking. Just looking at each other's eyes, their fingers entwined.

Hoseok snapped as soon as Hyungwon ordered his sixth glass. "I think you should go back to your room."

"Come with me," Hyungwon said. It sounded more like a beg.

"I can't. I'm at work."

"Just walk me there, Shin Hoseok." Hyungwon's speech was slurred already. He sure got drunk easily.

Hoseok would sometimes flirt with good looking guests. Other times he would even hint things. But it was all innocent. He never went further than that. Not only because he was probably going to get fired, but also because he wasn't like that. Especially if the other was drunk. Like in Hyungwon's case. He wouldn't get a use of someone just because they were drunk.

He walked Hyungwon to his room and was about to head back to the bar when Hyungwon grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer.

" _Shin Hoseok_ ," Hyungwon breathed against Hoseok's lips, making the other shiver. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"I told you I'm at wo--" Hyungwon cut him off, kissing him and pulling him into the room. Hoseok reached out and closed the door after themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me," Hyungwon stopped at the reception desk, turning to Changkyun. He was subconsciously tapping his fingers on the wooden surface repeatedly. His nerves were at the edge, but he was trying to not make it obvious. It actually was more than obvious. And the continuous tapping brought Changkyun's nerves to the edge, too. "Is Shin Hoseok at work?"

Changkyun didn't take his eyes off of the paper he was writing on. He didn't have any time for pointless interactions. He had to fill in a pile of documents and finally go home. "No. He works only night shifts." As he noticed Hyungwon still hadn't walked away, Changkyun looked at him. He was so tired of everything. He had to take two shifts at a time because one of the receptionists was sick and they assigned him. "He has crawled under your skin, hasn't he?"

"W-what?! _No_..." Hyungwon got flustered. "I just wanted to talk to him."

Changkyun sighed and took a post-it note, writing Hoseok's number on it and giving it to Hyungwon afterwards. It was the only way he could make Hyungwon walk away. And he fortunately did. Changkyun felt sorry for working as a receptionist. He deserved so much better, but all he got was bags under his eyes and people telling him he was grumpy all the time. _He wasn't grumpy!_ He just needed more sleep. Which he obviously couldn't get.

Hyungwon went back to his room.

In the morning when he woke up, he had a horrible hangover. And his head still hurt but it had gotten better after he took aspirin. He couldn't remember most of last night. But he remembered he was with Hoseok and that he kissed him. Didn't know what happened after that. He had kind of changed his mind about Hoseok. He wasn't exactly a hopeless flirt. At least he hoped he wasn't. Though, he still couldn't trust him and his actions. That's why he had to talk to him.

After a few minutes of walking around in his hotel room he finally got his shit together, took a deep breath and called Hoseok. The other answered almost right away. "Shin Hoseok," Hyungwon said with a steady voice.

"I still don't know your name," Hoseok said with hoarse, sleepy voice, but it was obvious that he was smiling.

"I'm sorry that I'm calling, I just wanted to talk with you. Did I wake you up?"

"Maybe."

Hyungwon bit on his lower lip. He couldn't stop at one place. He felt so nervous. The back of his hands were sweating. He couldn't even hold the phone anymore. "In that case, call me when you're awake."

Hoseok clicked his tongue. "I'm awake now..." Hyungwon noticed how gentle his voice sounded when he had just woken up. It was so much better than his usual "flirty" voice. He could just imagine the way he looked. "Do you want me to come to the hotel, so we can talk?"

"Yeah..."

\--

An hour and a half later Hoseok and Hyungwon were sitting in a park nearby the hotel. Hyungwon had never been in this side of the town. The statues placed around the park seemed interesting for him. But now he had better things to do than being overwhelmed with the amazing architecture and planning of everything before his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if we have done anything last night..." Hyungwon spoke up. He was embarrassed for asking that. And it would have gone even worse if Hoseok's answer was "yes". He wouldn't be able to even look at the other anymore.

"We only kissed." Hyungwon let out a sigh of relief. Hoseok spontaneously rested his head on Hyungwon's shoulder and yawned. _Shit_. He was still sleepy. Hyungwon started feeling bad for waking him up. "I really want to know your name. I feel like you are doing this on purpose."

The taller snorted, positioning himself, so it was more comfortable for Hoseok. He would've found that so troublesome if it was someone else. But, no, he just left Shin Hoseok, a really good looking bartender and, before all, a stranger, rest his head on his shoulder. "I am."

Hoseok pouted and started whining. "Why do you know my name and I can't get to know yours? It's Changkyun's fault. So unfair. Wait, you checked in! _Even Changkyun knows your name_! And I don't?! How come??? I want to know, too."

"Can you get me drunk enough for me to tell you?" Now Hyungwon had more of a devilish grin.

The other laughed loudly, returning the grin. "Boy, I work with alcohol almost every day. Do you think I can't get you drunk?"

"I don't know~ . Can you?"

"Of course I can." Hoseok yawned again.

The taller pursed his lips. It was his fault Hoseok didn't get enough sleep. He started feeling bad once again. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Hoseok nodded slightly.

After Hyungwon suggested them going to his room, so Hoseok could sleep, they headed to the hotel. It turned out that Hoseok didn't live near to the hotel, so he couldn't go back home. But when they were halfway there Hyungwon remembered that he _still_ had work to go to. He suddenly stopped and took out his phone to check the time.

" _Shit._ "

"What?" Hoseok looked up at him.

"I'm late for work."

Hyungwon had to run to the hotel room, so he could quickly get ready and go out. Hoseok was basically forced to run after him. Hyungwon was sprinting around the room while Hoseok was sitting on his bed, his eyes following every movement Hyungwon made. The taller was cursing under his breath until he left the key for the room to Hoseok and ran out with a half-assed "bye" without even thinking that he left a stranger in his room while his belongings were there. 

Hoseokd didn't have much left to do except to sleep. He wasn't even thinking about stealing anything from Hyungwon even when he was in his room, all alone. He took off his shoes and lied down. The sheets and the pillow smelled of Hyungwon's cologne. The blonde male was fast asleep.

\--

His alarm went off at 5pm. Apparently Hyungwon was still at work. He himself had to go to work and set up the bar. He was so thankful that that night there were going to be two more bartenders, helping him out. Most of the time he was alone at work and rarely matched shifts with others.

Hyungwon went back after 8pm, first stopping at the bar to retrieve his key. At the counter there were some girls drinking and laughing with Hoseok. Judging by the cigarette and the beer in his hands, it seemed like when Changkyun wasn't around, Hoseok let himself do whatever he wanted to. Fortunately Hoseok noticed Hyungwon without the taller having to get close to the girls. He quickly walked over to Hyungwon and handed him the keys.

"Wanna join?" Hoseok asked.

"Not really." The black haired male said and went back to his room. Honestly, he would've joined if the girls looked like they were worth something more than sex for one night. Mostly because Hoseok was there. The blonde probably had to encounter people like that occasionally. It was his job, after all.

He finally had time to rest. He was lying in his hotel room and watching videos on his phone. Didn't bother to go to the restaurant and have dinner. He wasn't hungry anyways. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. At first he assumed it was room service but it was too late for that already. He sighed and got up to open the door.

"Shin Hoseok," he smiled as he saw the blonde male standing in front of him with two bottles of whiskey in one hand. "Aren't you at work or it doesn't matter if Changkyun isn't around?"

"The are two other bartenders today," Hoseok grinned cheekily, walking in. "And, yes, it never matters when Changkyun isn't around."

"Are you that dedicated to learn my name? You're kind of risking your job, you know." Hyungwon took one of the bottles and opened it.

Hoseok shrugged, sitting down on an armchair at the corner of the room. "I won't lose a lot, don't you think? Besides, maybe I just want to get you drunk."

"To get a use of me?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smile, curved on his lips. He had already drank from the whiskey. His throat was burning. It felt so nice, though.

"I don't know what you're thinking of me, but I'm not like that. I wouldn't let myself do that."

\--

Hyungwon and Hoseok were lying beside each other on the bed, bottles emptied a while ago and left on the ground, the door locked, so they could be together in peace. Hyungwon was a bit more drunk since Hoseok had more alcohol tolerance. But it was just a bit. The sexual tension between them was growing. Hoseok still couldn't let himself do anything but Hyungwon's fingers were wandering over the back of his neck and his scalp. Which managed to turn him on a lot. He was going crazy. He wanted to touch Hyungwon.

He wouldn't do it no matter how drunk he was. After all, he had no feelings towards Hyungwon. Didn't even know him. It was just sexual tension. Nothing else.

"You wanted to know my name, didn't you?" Hyungwon asked. His speech was slurred again but it seemed like he was trying to control it. His hand ran down to Hoseok's waist, under his T-shirt. "Guess I'm not drunk enough."

"What a pity."

"I have bourbon in my suitcase, though."

"You are really into whiskey, aren't you?"

Hyungwon giggled and sat, dragging his suitcase from under the bed. Meanwhile Hoseok got up and got the ashtray from the balcony and brought it in. Changkyun had talked with him about his smoking problem so many times, but it seemed like he wouldn't change.

\--

Hoseok helped a little with finishing the bottle but in the end Hyungwon was sitting on top of him pouring the rest of the bourbon into Hoseok's throat.

"Shin Hoseok, I want to do _it_ with you," Hyungwon said, his hands rested on Hoseok's muscular chest. "Now." He leaned in and kissed Hoseok.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck, kissing him back. "Me too," he breathed. "We shouldn't. I told you, I'm not like that." He added.

Hyungwon groaned, gripping the fabric of the shorter's T-shirt. He pressed his forehead against Hoseok's. "Just go to sleep," Hoseok whispered, his thumbs brushing against Hyungwon's jawline firmly.

The taller was kissing Hoseok, trying to make him change his mind, but that didn't happen. He got tired. Finally, he gave up. He fell asleep in Hoseok's arms. Hoseok was so glad he didn't allow anything to happen. It was the first time he went that far. He hoped there wasn't a second time.

\--

"Chae Hyungwon," Hyungwon said as he noticed that Hoseok woke up.

Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon. The taller's hands were wrapped around him. Messy hairs, tired eyes, husky voices and hangovers were accompanying them.

"What?" Hoseok rubbed his eyes. His voice was the same as Hyungwon heard it over the phone the previous day. Maybe even better. It would've made Hyungwon happy if his headache wasn't so strong.

"My name. It's Chae Hyungwon."

"Well," Hoseok smiled, wrapping an arm around Hyungwon, pulling him closer. "Good morning, Chae Hyungwon."


	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon and Hoseok were lying in bed for hours. They weren't talking about anything. Mainly because they didn't know what to talk about. Besides, their heads hurt too much for them to do anything more than rolling around under the covers.

"Aren't you at work today?" Hoseok lazily asked with a husky voice.

"Night shift," Hyungwon responded. He was still trying to wake up but his hangover made it a harder task than it should've been. Waking up in general was something he didn't like doing. He could sleep for really long. Probably that was his biggest talent. Sometimes he believed that he had to be paid for that.

Hoseok hummed, playing with a strand of Hyungwon's hair. "So... What do you work?"

"I can't tell you."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow because of how absurd that sounded. After all, he wasn't some kind of a secret agent or anything... _Right?_

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's something like a policy from work," Hyungwon shrugged. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. They say it's in the name of the safety of the staff. I think it's because we work in a _slightly_ dangerous environment."

Okay, maybe he was a secret agent after all. Hoseok had watched too many movies to know that Hyungwon was probably there to collect information. "So you're a spy or something?" As if a real spy would tell random people that they were a spy. _Nice once, Wonho._

Hyungwon let out such a loud laugh that his head hurt. Hoseok's head also hurt after the sound resonated in his ears. "Sorry," Hyungwon said, suppressing his laughter. "Most people assume that. It's getting ridiculous."

"Then?"

"I'm going to tell you. Maybe." _That's it_. He was a spy until he proved him wrong. "When I get to know you better, I will tell you for sure. I'm not really sure if that's going to happen, though. I'm leaving in a day or two." Hoseok suddenly got up, getting a strong reminder that the headache was still there. The pain was so strong that he felt like was going to throw up.

Hyungwon slowly sat up, wrapping an arm around Hoseok. "Don't get up so suddenly," he said, caressing the blonde's back.

Hoseok waited for a while until he wasn't that dizzy anymore. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"You do realize this is a hotel, right? I'm not supposed to live here or anything. I'm actually searching for an apartment already."

The blonde had no right to try stopping him. **1)** Hyungwon was a stranger. **2)** Hyungwon was supposed to be at home now. **3)** Apparently, he currently had no home and was forced to find one. **4)** It was possible that a certain amount of his money was being spent for the hotel. **5)** Which meant that he might not be able to find a place to live any time soon if they weren't paying him enough, wherever he worked. _God damn it, Wonho, stop making bucket lists about everything. Focus on what's important._

He cleared his throat and looked back at Hyungwon. "I can help you."

A light smile appeared on Hyungwon's face. "Would you really do it?" Hoseok gave him a nod. "Thank you."

\--

Hoseok wasn't at work that day, so he was just tagging along with Hyungwon. The taller had to give his suits for dry cleaning and then go to the bank. He would always remind Hoseok that he wasn't forcing him to go with him and that he could go home at any time. In fact, he was slightly uncomfortable with the blonde following him around.

"Wonho, please go home," he finally gave up and said it.

"Wonho?"

"That's what you want to be called, isn't it?" 

Hoseok tilted his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah... I just didn't suppose you would remember or even call me like that." 

As he noticed that Hoseok had no intention on going back home, Hyungwon sighed and stopped in front of him. "Seriously, though. You should go home. I have to go to work." 

"I can walk you there," Hoseok smiled cheekily.

" _No_." Hoseok's smile suddenly disappeared and turned into a pout. "I don't plan on putting your in danger or anything."

 **1)** Two times until now, Hyungwon mentioned he was working at a relatively dangerous place. **2)** And he said he wasn't a secret agent or anything similar to that. **3)** He still needed a suit for it. _Okay, actually, you need a suit for a lot of jobs. That didn't prove anything._ 4) Hyungwon seemed like a person who-- _**STOP** WITH THE BUCKET LISTS, HOSEOK._

"Okay then. I'm going home." Hoseok ruffled Hyungwon's hair, heading to the opposite direction where the bus stop was. "See you tomorrow~."

"See ya," Hyungwon waved.

\--

Hoseok didn't have anything to do that night. On the other hand, he had some money he could spend. There was a casino nearby his house that he had targeted quite a long time ago. It was probably the best time to give it a shot.

He discovered that the place wasn't that big as soon as he walked in. It was smaller on the inside. Walls painted in dark grey, wine red carpet, the furniture was mainly alabaster white except for the tables - they were made out of dark cherry wood. Everything was wrapped in a dim blue lightning. Though small in size, it was obvious that it was well kept.

Obviously, today he didn't have any luck with the slot machines, so he was about to head to the roulette when he was pulled in a small corridor and then hit against a wall.

A taller boy with black hair had pinned him. He had a black mouth mask on, but Hoseok could recognize the other's beautiful eyes everywhere. "Chae," he smiled, pulling the other's mask down.

"Did you follow me here?" Hyungwon asked. His voice partly gave away that he was scared for some reason.

"No," Hoseok reassured, "I went home. Just like you told me. But I didn't have anything to do, so I came here..."

Hyungwon let out a sigh, then looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "I heard some people talking about you, you should go away as soon as possible. I told you I don't work at the safest environment. Especially if there are pretty faces like yours around."

Hoseok wasn't sure if he should've felt flattered or not. "I don't understand..."

"I just don't want anyone to do anything bad to you. It happens way too often here. The staff is secured at some point, but you're just a customer, so they won't pay much attention if anything happened to you. The only thing I can do is to tell you to go home. I can't look after you the whole night because, after all, I'm at work."

Hyungwon pulled his mask back on. He grabbed Hoseok's hand and walked him outside. Just now Hoseok noticed how many eyes were fixed on him and it felt _gross_.

They were both standing in front of the casino, looking at each other. Suddenly, Hyungwon realized how awkward it must've looked. "Please, promise me you won't come here ever again."

"Okay." Hoseok hugged him. He didn't want to go. He wanted to spend time with Hyungwon. The black haired male kept Hoseok tight in his embrace until he realized he had to let go. He returned back in the casino, heading to the gambling floor without saying anything.

 **1)** The beautiful Chae turned out to be a croupier. Which was pretty nice. Hoseok had heard about the amount of money they pay more skilled croupiers. **2)** But even though he said he was "secured", Hoseok was concerned about his safety. **3)** He looked so good in a suit. Maybe even better than he expected. **4)** Hyungwon said Hoseok's face was pretty. **5)** Or implied that some perverts found it pretty. **6)** But his face was actually pretty, so Hyungwon must've thought that, too. _Right?_

Hoseok would always get frustrated at himself. Making bucket lists in his head made it easier for him to keep his mind organized or to revise everything happening around him, but it was getting annoying already. He ignored the bucket lists. The only thing he should've been thinking about was ways to get to know Hyungwon better before he left.

If he had to be honest with himself, Hoseok was really interested in Hyungwon. Not sure in what way exactly. The sexual tension between them was there even when they weren't drunk which was strange. But there was already more than that. Some form of a friendship had developed between them, judging by the fact that they both cared for each other.

Just when Hoseok had walked home he received a text message from Hyungwon, saying " _I hope you've gone home safely. Good night_ ". If he wasn't going to die from lung or liver cancer, Hyungwon's sappiness was going to kill him for sure.

Hoseok put a hand over his lips that were curved in a smile. He texted back " _Good night_ ", followed by moon emojis and he went to bed.

It wasn't usual for him to wake up in the middle of the night. But this time he did. He was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. He couldn't really remember if he had had a nightmare. The first thing he thought of was Hyungwon. He remembered how the taller was frotting against him. That kind of turned him on... Just a little bit.

He tried distracting himself with social media until he felt like a light bulb went off above his head. And it wasn't from the lamp next to his bed for sure. Because it wasn't on.

Surprisingly he managed to find Hyungwon on Facebook. His profile picture was not only decent but actually aesthetically pleasing, too. Hyungwon was in what looked like an attic room, sitting on an armchair and reading a book. The wall behind him was entirely made out of glass and it had a view to the city. The other walls were covered in graffiti or random quotes. Hoseok was impressed. He went through Hyungwon's other photos. They were either of beautiful sceneries that Hyungwon had photographed or photos of him and his friends. Seemed like he traveled a lot. An interesting person overall. Made Hoseok's desire to know him even bigger.

He ended up quickly sending a friend request and putting his phone on his nightstand right away.

Reconsidering if he was actually falling for Hyungwon was kind of complicated. For now he just liked him for his looks since he still couldn't judge what kind of a person he was. He was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first 3 chapters were victims of drunken editing at 3am  
> my apologies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know for how long ive been writing this chapter  
> three days  
> three  
> fucking  
> days  
> and i still don't like it  
> bury me

Hyungwon had two days off. He decided to spend them in searching for a nice apartment that was also nearby his work. No matter how much he didn't want to do it and how pretentious Hyungwon seemed, Hoseok was helping him. So far, they didn't find anything that Hyungwon found good enough. Pretentious for real. They were both in Hyungwon's hotel room. Hyungwon was sitting in bed while Hoseok was sitting on the ground next to it, his head rested on the edge of the mattress.

Hoseok took a closer look at the screen of his phone. "Turns out there's one apartment for rent, if that helps you," Hoseok slowly exhaled the smoke from his lungs through his nostrils. The apartment he had found was next to his apartment complex by some great coincidence. "It's around ten minutes away from the casino."

"I don't want to pay rent for an apartment," Hyungwon sulked. "Too troublesome. I want an apartment of my own..."

" _You_ are too troublesome." Hoseok left his cigarette on the ashtray and continued searching.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not troublesome. I just know what I want. And renting an apartment is not one of those things."

Hoseok whistled, annoying the taller even more. "It gets dangerous when Chae knows what he wants."

Hyungwon ignored him. He was already tired of searching but he had to get out of the hotel as soon as possible. He felt like Hoseok was getting attached to him and he hated that the most. Next thing he knew, he was going to be attached to Hoseok, too, and won't be able to leave. He didn't want that. The worst thing in the world was making friends. Until a few months ago, he hadn't realized how his, so called, friends were just dragging him down. Now he was close with his co-workers only and that was enough for him. He promised himself that his circle wasn't going to get bigger and Hoseok wasn't an exception.

He sighed and rested his head on his pillow, leaving his phone aside and closing his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, sighing again. "What if I end up living in a place I don't like? It sounds like a stupid thing to worry about, but I'm actually scared." 

"It's not a stupid thing to worry about," Hoseok reassured. "I had to change a few apartments until I found the one that seemed like the perfect one. I had the same concern, too." Hoseok reached out to grab Hyungwon's hand but the moment their fingers touched Hyungwon jolted and pulled his hand away. The blonde blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

For Hyungwon, this proved Hoseok was attached. That was it. He had to put an end to this sooner than he wanted to. "After I leave," Hyungwon started, looking at Hoseok. "I will most likely cut off every contact with you. I don't want you to search for me. Don't try texting me, don't try calling me, don't come to the casino. I appreciate that you're helping me and the way you're acting with me, I mean, you are friendly and all, but I don't want to be connected with you in any way."

Hoseok wanted to laugh. He wanted to believe that this was a joke. It _had_ to be a joke. But Hyungwon looked more than serious. It was decided for Hoseok, no falling in love with that dude, he was kind of an asshole, though, he maybe had his reason for saying that. "What if I search for you anyways?"

"I will do everything possible to avoid you until you give up."

" _Cute_ ," Hoseok giggled.

Hyungwon sat again, glaring at Hoseok. "Are you not taking me seriously?"

"Worry not, Chae, I'm taking you more than seriously. It's just that if I wanted to continue talking with you, you saying that I can't do it won't stop me. Sounds ridiculous, to be honest. I will get tired chasing after you for sure, but what's the point in all of this? What are you trying to prove?" From his point of view, he wasn't really making fun of Hyungwon at all. He just wanted to keep him in his life even if there wasn't going to happen anything special between them. It was probably selfish of him. Hyungwon was trying to push him away, so why was he fighting back? "If you just give me a reason, I'd let go of you more easily, who knows?"

The taller didn't stop glaring at Hoseok. "I'm not obligated to explain myself to you."

Hoseok got up. "Fine then. I hope you find the " _apartment of your dreams_ " soon and get out of here." He headed out. Just after he slammed the door, he opened it again and peeked in. "Remember that I wasn't the one who was _begging_ to be fucked a few days ago. I bet that you're here because your parents kicked your ass out of their house. No wonder if they did it, in fact. You're acting like a shitty brat when it's the most convenient for you." He shut the door again before Hyungwon could say anything and headed to the reception. Changkyun walked past him in one of the corridors but decided not to talk with him. Hoseok was scary when he was angry. Currently, he looked furious.

 _Way to go with pushing him away **carefully** , Hyungwon_. He slowly brought his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He just didn't want to get attached. Was it too much to ask for? He tousled his hair frantically, trying to get his shit together. _He was going to survive without Hoseok. Hoseok was just a stranger. They weren't friends. There wasn't anything between them and there was never going to be._ He just have to keep reminding himself those things. They were too different and staying away from each other was the best solution.

\--

Hyungwon and Hoseok were side eyeing each other every time they walked past each other in the lobby. But then suddenly Hyungwon stopped paying any attention to Hoseok's existence. As if he wasn't there.

Changkyun was too wary to say anything too risky around Hoseok. The most he could do was give him a pat on the back from time to time and be around if he needed anything. In the end he finally got the guts to talk with Hoseok about what was happening to him... In case that was going to affect his productivity at work, of course.

"You sure fall in love easily," he said as he sat on an armchair next to Hoseok. "And carelessly if I may add."

"Changkyun, right now I'm really not in the mood to listen how you are nagging me about how _stupid_ I am. I don't have the nerves to deal with that. I just don't." Hoseok rubbed his eyes, trying not to tear up. He would never cry because he was nervous or anything similar to that. The only time he did it was because he was really tired but couldn't fall asleep for days.

Changkyun carefully caressed Hoseok's back. "I have no such intentions. I want to talk with you because I see you're not okay."

Hoseok sniveled. "Sorry I let it out on you..."

"Do you need to talk with Minhyuk about it?"

"I don't want to see him."

"He's currently the only one who can help you."

Hoseok waved his hand as a sign that he didn't want to listen anymore. "I don't need his help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm going to be okay. It's just that... I currently have a lot on my mind... That's all."

\--

While he was at the bar, Hoseok couldn't think about anything else but Hyungwon. For the first time he was thankful that there weren't many people. Almost none at all, actually. He had received calls from an unknown number a few times. Though it was more than a known number for him. 

He finally picked up. "Minhyuk, **stop** calling me, I'm going to block your number if you don't."

"Wait! Please, don't hang up! Just listen to me and I'm leaving you alone. Changkyun told me everything because he's concerned." Hoseok rolled his eyes. The next few minutes he was just waiting for the other to stop talking. His voice was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand it. Minhyuk just kept talking and talking bullshit until Hoseok had had enough of it.

" _Shut up already_. What are you _exactly_ calling me for?"

"Okay, fine... I know Hyungwon. He's no good." _Oh, **great** , so Changkyun told him his name, too. _"I _perfectly_ know what's your first impression of him, but the _sweet_ and _kind_ person you've eventually fallen for is **not** Hyungwon. Just stay away from him before he tricks you. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to and that you don't want to believe me, but just do this time."

Hoseok heard enough. He hung up without saying anything, leaving his phone on silent. _Not Hyungwon? Bullshit._ He didn't seem like someone who could act _that_ good. He decided that he was going to talk to Hyungwon tomorrow morning to find out why Minhyuk said all of that.

\--

"Hoseok, where are you going?" Changkyun stopped the taller, who was heading to Hyungwon's room early in the morning.

"Chae's room?" Hoseok shrugged.

"He left."

Hoseok grit his teeth. "You're lying..." Changkyun shook his head. Suddenly, without any warning, Hoseok broke down. Changkyun walked over to him and hugged him tight. He was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help Hoseok. "I just wanted to know him better..."

"I know... Don't worry, I'm here." Hoseok wrapped his arms around Changkyun's body, sobbing quietly on the other's shoulder. "You need to go home and rest."

"I need to find him..."

\-- 

After an hour of convincing, Hoseok got back home. Changkyun walked him to his house to make sure that he got there safely. He had never even expected that he would lie in the same bed with Hoseok, not to mention that he would have to calm him down because he was a crying mess. He had to help him. He owed him ever since Hoseok was the one who found him a job. Without him he would've probably been homeless in the worst case possible. But that was a bit exaggerated.

"Hoseok, I need to go home and rest, too," Changkyun murmured.

"Sleep here," Hoseok pleaded.

"...I'm not used to sleeping with someone else... I'm not comfortable..." The shorter was trying his best escaping from that situation. But Hoseok was crying too much. He had to stay because he couldn't deal with seeing him like that. Hoseok needed someone too much for him to just go back home and leave him all alone. He was also really sleepy and his lids were too heavy for him to do anything but hug Hoseok again. He waited until Hoseok calmed down and fell asleep.

Hoseok checked his phone. Luckily he had no new messages from Minhyuk. He went on Facebook and searched for Hyungwon's profile only to discover that the other had blocked him. He was staring at the screen until he teared up again, but he didn't want to wake up the sleeping boy in his arms. He left his phone and buried his face in the crook of Changkyun's neck, falling asleep. He was going to think what to do after he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan winner thx


	5. Chapter 5

After everything that happened, Hoseok took a week off because Changkyun advised him to do so. He couldn't even stay still and had nothing better to do, but go to the casino again and search for Hyungwon. He _had_ to do it. So there he was, looking for someone from the brunette's coworkers who wasn't busy at the gambling floor. He didn't even care about all the warnings Hyungwon made, he _needed_ to find him and talk to him, just to settle things between them. It didn't matter if he was putting himself in danger. 

He walked over to the bar. There was a short blonde girl behind it, wearing the same black mouth mask that everyone from the staff seemed to have. But hers was with a bunny or cat mouth on it. _Cute_ , Hoseok thought. She didn't really fit the atmosphere of the casino.

"Hey," Hoseok said, making the girl look at him.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked. She sure had a lot of confidence in her voice. Hoseok didn't understand how a small and an innocent looking person like her survived at such a place. She must've had hired extra guards for herself or something like that, but those were just his assumptions. He remembered all the nasty looks he had received from the customers, he didn't want to imagine what it was for her.

"I know you might not answer me because that's what you're told to do, I know your policies, but, please, tell me when is Hyungwon at work."

The girl threw Hoseok a suspicious look. She looked like she was most likely ready to call the security guards to kick him out of the building and not let him go in again. "Hyungwon?" She was obviously playing dumb, but Hoseok had no time for that.

"Chae Hyungwon. I know he works here."

By Hoseok's somewhat demanding tone, the girl assumed that it was one of the many people that Hyungwon had tricked and that he was there for payback of some sort. She knew that Hyungwon was not the best person on Earth or anything near that, but she couldn't let anything bad happening to him. "Please, go away or I will have to do it forcefully. Let's not make it difficult for the both of us."

"Just tell me. I'm having no bad intentions, I promise. I need to talk to him... I will be really thankful if you tell me." Hoseok was starting to get visibly desperate. He was nervously playing with the bracelets he had on his right hand and his eyes were wandering everywhere possible just in case if Hyungwon was going to appear from somewhere.

The girl sighed, feeling more and more helpless. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know if she should've believed him. "Give me your name, so I tell him you searched for him. I'm sorry, but you know it's the only thing I can currently do."

After giving her his name, she advised him to go out through the backdoor exit just in case he felt uncomfortable having to go through the gambling floor. Hoseok thanked her sincerely and headed outside. He noticed two visibly bigger and beefier men than him, standing in a darker corner of the street, but he tried walking past them quickly without looking like he was actually scared for his life.

"We don't see pretty boys like you coming around here every day," one of them said. Hoseok  ignored them, walking faster, but, unfortunately, he was caught by a strong arm wrapped around his neck, almost choking him. "Wanna have some fun, pretty boy?"

"L-let go of me," Hoseok uttered, not being able to breathe from the other's grip, which was getting tighter the more he struggled. He was starting to lose consciousness by the lack of oxygen. His vision was already blurred.

"I don't think that will happen."

\--

Everyone from the staff and even some of the customers were alarmed when they heard loud screams from outside the casino, contrasting the nice music that was playing. They sent people to go investigate, but it was apparently too late. There wasn't anyone. The street was empty. The only thing they had left was to check what happened on the security camera.

The girl from the bar assumed that it was Hoseok who screamed. She tried not to blame it on herself, but she was the one who told him that it was safer. And it turned out a lie. She didn't even assume that something like that would've happened. She demanded the records from the camera to be showed to her right away and was the first to see what happened. It was Hoseok, being pulled away by two men in the matter of just a few seconds. She ordered the first person from the staff she saw to call the police and report the occurred event.

She called Hyungwon as soon as she was sure she wasn't going to sound more worried than she actually was. He picked up after the third call.

 _"Don't tell me I'm at work today and I forgot again,"_ Hyungwon whined, looking at the small calendar on his nightstand. _"Nope, I'm not at work. **Thank God**. I got scared for a second."_

"Hyungwon, I have no time for that, I need a serious answer. I have to ask you a something important."

 _"What is it?"_ Hyungwon quickly realized that there was something going on and it wasn't anything good.

"There was this blonde guy that came searching for you, but I told him I can't do anything about it. And he just got kidnapped a few minutes ago. I don't know what to do. I'm scared what's going to happen to him. He looked really worried when he asked me if you're here."

Hyungwon gulped nervously, expecting the worst. _"Did he tell you his name?"_

"Shin Hoseok."

The male's blood froze the moment he heard Hoseok's name. He was out five minutes after he ended the call. He was out of his mind, almost getting hit by a car a few times in his rush. He reached the casino in no time. He walked in and went straight to the bar, ignoring a rather old woman, who tried flirting with him. The blonde girl showed him the record. He was at the verge of crying. It was his fault for leaving without warning. It was his fault for not telling Hoseok anything and pushing him away. Everything happened because the only thing he was thinking about was himself and no one else.

He was informed that they had already called the police, so the only thing he had left was to wait. While doing it, he went to the hotel to tell Changkyun what happened.

"They're going to find him," Changkyun tried reassuring. He couldn't do anything but feel bad for his friend. "He's a big boy, he knows how to save his ass. Or at least I hope he does."

"Even if he does... This is my fault... Literally all of it," Hyungwon cried out, taking his head in his hands. "Right now he's probably going through a living nightmare and if I hadn't left, this wasn't going to happen. None of this. And I can't do anything about it now."

"Just calm down." Changkyun gently patted the taller on the shoulder. "Where did you go?"

"I'm currently staying over at a friend's house... But he said I can't stay there for long because he was planning to live with his girlfriend."

Changkyun nodded slightly. "I'm probably going to make things worse and make you feel guiltier... but... Hoseok cried a lot..." Hyungwon felt a lump forming in his throat. "Ever since he discovered you had left, he couldn't stop crying until he fall asleep hours later. He just wanted to know you better and be friends with you... Don't think I'm blaming you. You concluded leaving was the right thing to do. I know how you are feeling right now and all of your actions seem like a mistake, but don't be so harsh on yourself. You couldn't have predicted what would happen."

Hyungwon couldn't talk anymore. Every single word Changkyun said was burning into his mind as a reminder that he was the only one to be blamed. He tried calling Hoseok, but the other's phone wasn't on. He opened the long list of Facebook users he had blocked just to find Hoseok's name and remove him from there. It was the first time he was checking the other's profile.

Most of Hoseok's pictures were with a really familiar blonde guy, even his profile picture. He couldn't remember his name and he wasn't tagged on any of them either. He decided to check the comments just in case the male had written anything there. Luckily, he was. " _Oi_ , Changkyun," Hyungwon called, turning to the boy behind the counter. "In what way is Wonho related with Lee Minhyuk?"

"They were good friends before. They hung out all the time, but I didn't really get to meet him," Changkyun shrugged, not really sure what to say. He basically knew as much as Hyungwon did. "I don't know what happened after that, though. Hoseok was calling Minhyuk names until he completely stopped mentioning him. He always says how he can't stand his profile picture. He never changes it, though. I haven't asked anything about Minhyuk because I didn't want to invade his privacy. Why?"

"He looks oddly familiar, but I don't know from where." Hyungwon scrolled a bit through his contact list, stopping at the same name. "I have his number..." He was really confused. He couldn't recollect any memory of the blonde giving him his number nor where he had it from, but for some reason before checking, he had the feeling that it was there. "Should I call him?"

"It's midnight," Changkyun pointed at the clock above the reception desk. "Some people sleep around that time, you know."

Hyungwon sighed, scrolling through Minhyuk's photos, still trying to remember who he was. Both his name and his face were getting more and more familiar. His most vivid memory was Minhyuk's smile. He didn't want to bother Changkyun anymore, so he went out. He was still calling Hoseok from time to time. Just in case. He perfectly knew that no one was going to pick up. He couldn't go back in time and prevent this from happening. Now he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't even sure he could fix it. If Hoseok was alive, he was never going to forgive him. He was more than aware of the fact.

He went back to the casino and sat behind the bar next to the blonde girl. He told her everything that happened between him and Hoseok because she asked. She was one of the few people Hyungwon was sharing most things with. The moment he mentioned Minhyuk's name, the girl's face as if lightened up and she threw Hyungwon a surprised look.

"Lee Minhyuk? A blonde skinny guy? Rather tall?" Hyungwon nodded. She pointed at a blonde male with his back against them who was at the roulette. "It's the same dude. He comes here very often. Don't you remember him?"

"No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if thats a cliffhanger of any kind hahaha i just had to post it before 12am and i already have 1.8k words so i'll be back in 6 days
> 
> if anyone thinks im gonna kill hoseok  
> youre not right  
> but you aint wrong either  
> good luck finding out


	6. Chapter 6

"Lee Minhyuk?" Hyungwon said. The blonde male in front of him turned to face him, his eyes widening as he saw him.

" _Oh, fuck_ ," Minhyuk cursed under his breath, looking away and feeling awkward. He had been doing such a great job with avoiding Hyungwon for so long, _so why was he being punished like that_?

"What's with that reaction?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. "I want to talk to you about something."

Minhyuk was following Hyungwon, suspiciously looking at everyone from the staff, who threw him a glare. He definitely wasn't known with anything good in that casino. The two of them walked into a room with a " _staff only_ " sign, written with nice golden letters in italics. Minhyuk had always imagined that that kind of rooms were usually like storage or changing rooms, but this one was really cozy with nice furniture. Hyungwon gestured at one of the armchairs around the coffee table, inviting Minhyuk to sit. The blonde sat down. It was a lot more comfortable than he expected. He could even sleep on it. The interior was above all of his expectations, he realized as he was studying the whole room over and over again, noticing more details.

Hyungwon sat on the armchair next to him, crossing his fingers with a sigh. He currently had so much to talk about but words just didn't come out. He didn't know what to say first.

The blonde was feeling quite awkward, too. Especially after all the things he had done to Hyungwon. Maybe small talk was the key to breaking the tension. "It's quite nice here," Minhyuk laughed nervously, feeling sweat forming on his forehead.

"Yeah. I don't know if you believe it, but it looked like a storage room in the beginning." At least Minhyuk was half right. Meanwhile Hyungwon was trying his best keeping up the small talk. Good thing Minhyuk wasn't really hard to talk to. "I'm here since the very beginning. We had to collect and save money ourselves to buy the furniture for the whole building."

"It must've been tough," the blonde supposed.

"It was," Hyungwon admitted. "Look, I _really_ don't know where I'm going with this conversation, I actually find it pointless, I just called you here because I wanted to talk with you about Hoseok."

The last thing Minhyuk had expected was Hoseok's name being mentioned. He didn't exactly want to talk about him, but the thought of him also made him feel slightly nostalgic. "I'm sorry, I don't really have anything to say about him."

"But I do," Hyungwon sighed again. He was playing with his fingers nervously, trying to find the right words, but there was no way to serve information like that easily. "See, I just know that you two were friends before? Right? And... He was kidnapped around two hours ago."

Minhyuk was starting to get worried all of a sudden. After all, Hoseok was an important part of his life before and he still cared when he wasn't okay. "What do you mean _kidnapped_? Tell me more."

"I don't really know what to tell you, honestly. They called me and I came here in a rush. They just showed me the record of him getting kidnapped by two men. And the bartender said they have already called the police. I need you to understand, I don't even know you, but I know that you wouldn't stay indifferent for him and his well being." Hyungwon rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, already exhausted from the conversation. "All of this happened because he came searching for me."

The blonde had so many mixed feelings. What did Hyungwon mean with " _I don't even know you_ "? He knew him more than well... And... _Where on Earth was Hoseok and why would someone kidnap him_?! _Why was all of this happening?_

He decided that, for now, it was actually better that Hyungwon " _didn't_ " know him. He was going to get a use of the situation he was in as long as he could just as he always did. Though, he was a bit scared that at some point, Hyungwon was going to remember everything. "I know where he lives," Minhyuk said. "If he had somehow gotten away, that's the only place he would go to afterwards."

"Ah, I guess you know him pretty well... Well, should we go or...?"

"I think we should go, but I can't guarantee he's going to be there."

Hyungwon noticed that Minhyuk was acting kind of suspiciously around him. At moments it was way too obvious and he couldn't ignore it. He didn't remember seeing Minhyuk in the casino, while the girl from the bar said he came quite often. Yet his face was painfully familiar. He still had no idea where he had seen him, but it definitely wasn't the casino. The answer was right in front of him, he could just ask Minhyuk right away, but the thing he was focused on right now was finding Hoseok. Preferably alive. And unharmed. After that, he had all the time in the world to ask Minhyuk whatever he wanted to.

When Hoseok said that his apartment was the perfect one, Hyungwon didn't quite believe that it would match his taste, but it really was perfect. Hoseok lived alone, but Hyungwon could see how dedicated he was to keep it a clean and welcoming environment. 

They didn't find the male anywhere in the apartment. They were starting to lose hope that he was going to come back home any time soon. Hyungwon sat at the kitchen table, taking his head in his hands, muttering something under his breath. Minhyuk walked behind him, putting his hands on the other's tense shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay," Minhyuk said. "We're going to find him. I know how worried you are, but I know that everything is going to get back into place."

"It's easy for you to say it when it's not your fault," Hyungwon sighed.

"Trust me, it's not your fault either. I bet that no one knew this would happen." Minhyuk sat next to Hyungwon, not really sure what exactly happened but his words seemeed to fit right in place. He continued talking, so Hyungwon's thoughts weren't wandering somewhere else. Minhyuk was telling him that everything was going to have a happy ending and he had such a positive aura around himself that Hyungwon actually got caught in it and started believing. They both hoped that Hoseok was okay.

\--

Hyungwon slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the sun light. Both him and Minhyuk had fallen asleep on the table in Hoseok's kitchen and he was the first one to wake up. His neck was stiff and he could barely look around because of the pain that was spreading all the way from his neck to his shoulders.

He lightly poked Minhyuk. The male groaned, turned his head to the other side and drifted off to sleep right away. Hyungwon poked him again, enough to wake him up this time. Minhyuk lifted his head with a somewhat confused look. "My neck hurts."

"Mine, too."

At that moment Hyungwon's phone rang and he picked it up immediately, supposing it was something regarding Hoseok and, fortunately, it really was. It was the bartender and she sounded really relieved. "Hyungwon, they've found him!" 

Hyungwon's eyes widened. Minhyuk was giving him a questioning look, but he waited for the other to end the call, so he could ask anything. "Is he alive?" was the first thing that came out of Hyungwon's mouth, pulling ahead of all the other questions he wanted to ask.

_"He is. I'll be waiting for you in front of the hospital."_

"Okay. Thank you for calling." Hyungwon hung up. He looked at Minhyuk, smiling. The blonde knew it was good news. "They've found Hoseok and now... We're going to the hospital."

\--

They were waiting for around 30 minutes until they let them go to Hoseok's room. A doctor told them that he had several bruises and fractures on the ribs because he was probably beat up and his body was really exhausted, so he was currently asleep.

Hyungwon's heart nearly broke as he sat beside Hoseok. He had only a few bruises and a wound on his face, but the ones over his hands were making Hyungwon worry more. Minhyuk warily got closer to the male who was once his best friend. He knelt down next to the bed, carefully caressing Hoseok's cheek, but pulled his hand away as soon as he remembered when Hoseok told him that he didn't want to be touched by him for the rest of his life. _It hurt_. For the first time those words hurt. Stung his soul, making him regret everything.

"Minhyuk?" Hyungwon turned to the male who was now quietly sobbing. "Why are you crying?"

" _He was my best friend_ ," Minhyuk's voice cracked. "I can't look at him like that."

Hyungwon bit on his lower lip. "Let's go out. He's not awake anyways." Minhyuk nodded, wiping the tears off of the corners of his eyes. Hyungwon asked one of the nurses if they could call him when Hoseok woke up and then walked outside with Minhyuk, sitting on the benches in front of the hospital.

"At least now we know where he is and that he's alive," Minhyuk said, trying to cheer up not only himself but Hyungwon, too.

While Hoseok was harsh towards Minhyuk, judging from what Changkyun said, Minhyuk couldn't lie he cared about Hoseok and now it was showing. He probably still considered him his best friend, but Hyungwon couldn't quite tell it was actually like that. "Why aren't you friends with him anymore?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk threw him a stare, giving out he wasn't very comfortable with being asked that, not to mention having to answer it.

At times he was suspecting that Hyungwon actually knew who he was and was just playing dumb. _Like a secret agent would do_... But other times, he would come to the conclusion... Hyungwon wasn't smart enough to be a secret agent.

The brunette sighed, not intending to ask the same question again. Maybe some things were better if left unanswered. "Go home and rest," he simply said. The other didn't really want to stay around the hospital anymore, anyways so he bid Hyungwon a goodbye and headed home. Hyungwon returned to Hoseok's hospital room. Something was obliging him to stay and be there if Hoseok needed him. _Guilt_.

Doctors and nurses were coming in and out of the room, telling Hyungwon that Hoseok was alright and that he just needed to rest and there was nothing to worry about. But he couldn't leave him this time. He stayed the whole day, even the evening. Hoseok didn't wake up.

Hyungwon's hand slowly made its way to Hoseok's, grabbing it. "You have no idea how sorry I am," he whispered, his grip on the other's hand getting tighter. "But an apology isn't going to fix anything, right?" He sighed, looking away. "I'm talking to myself... _Great_...I wish none of this happened..." He rested his forehead on Hoseok's arm. "I have no idea what to do now..."

\--

In the morning Hoseok felt something heavy on his arm. The next moment he wished he hadn't opened his eyes. Hyungwon was sleeping on his arm, hugging him by the waist... And he looked so beautiful and in peace. " _Chae_..." Hoseok whispered, not having energy for anything. He couldn't keep his eyes open, he was so exhausted.

With his other hand, Hoseok ran his fingers in Hyungwon's hair, then cupping his cheek. He tried moving closer, but his body didn't allow him.

"At least I can see you one more time before I die." He didn't even know if he was serious about himself dying or just overreacting, but he knew how he felt. And that was exactly what he was feeling - he was most likely going to die.

" _You won't die._ " Hoseok opened his eyes, looking at Hyungwon. He caressed his cheek, discovering the other male was still asleep. A frown appeared on Hyungwon's face. He started repeating " _no_ " and " _don't go_ ". It was like that until he suddenly opened his eyes, scaring Hoseok a bit. He was breathing heavily, his grip around Hoseok's waist getting tighter.

When he came back to his senses, he looked at Hoseok shocked. " _Shin Hoseok_ ," he breathed, not quite believing he was actually there. "You're alive..."

Hoseok smiled, brushing his thumb against Hyungwon's cheek. "Unfortunately." A pause followed where they were just looking at each other. "I bet you would've preferred if I died."

" _Don't talk like that_." Hyungwon got up and sat on the bed next to Hoseok, grabbing his hands. He leaned, pressing his forehead against Hoseok's. "You have no idea how sorry I am... I don't even know what I was going to do if you died. I really don't want to explain this, because I'm uncomfortable admitting it. I get attached to people easily. And I got close with you way too soon. I was afraid."

"I had to search for you even when you told me not to... Because I like you, Chae. I'm sorry if that's a problem for you, but I really do..."

Hyungwon closed the gap between their lips, not letting Hoseok continue, making his heart skip a beat. "I don't think it's a problem."


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok was back home, but he was still in pain every time he moved, so he couldn't go to work for the next two weeks and someone had to take care of him. Therefore Hyungwon moved in his apartment for those two weeks. It was the best decision since Hoseok would probably need Hyungwon at night too and it would be really weird if he had to call him at 3AM just because he was hungry or something minor like that. Besides, he didn't even mind being with Hyungwon every day. He hoped Hyungwon didn't mind, too.

Fortunately, Hoseok's appetite was back soon, so Hyungwon could cook for him. He wasn't much of a good cook, but he also knew how to prepare some foods in order to survive. When he was a teenager his parents would go back home late every evening, so he had to learn how to make this and that, because if he didn't, he was just going to stay hungry all the time.

Hyungwon left two bowls of ramen on the table he had moved next to Hoseok's bed. They had to wait for a while until the food cooled out at least a little. The brunette sat on the bed next to Hoseok. Hoseok lifted up a bit and wrapped himself in his electric blanket. He moved to sit next to Hyungwon and rested his head on the male's shoulder.

"Does it hurt you?" Hyungwon asked, rubbing Hoseok's back slowly.

"It does... It still hurts a lot when I move..." He was gesturing at the area of chest and his back where it seemed to hurt him the most. "What hurts more is the flashbacks I get at times... It's like they're in front of my eyes and it's all happening again..."

Hyungwon kissed Hoseok on the forehead. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you again," he whispered.

"Don't make such promises." Hoseok smiled, feeling somewhat bad because of Hyungwon's actions. Because he knew that the brunette was acting like that only because he was hurt. It wasn't because he liked him. Currently, Hoseok was at some point physically disabled and Hyungwon was overprotective just because he felt guilty. Soon enough, Hoseok was going to prove that Hyungwon didn't feel anything more for him. It was a matter of how fast he was going to heal and the fact that he was gradually going to stop needing Hyungwon to help him.

For Hyungwon it wasn't like that, though. He was extremely honest with his feelings for Hoseok. Even if he still hadn't sorted them out completely with himself, he was doing what his heart was telling him to as long as he was sure it was the right thing.

After they were done with the ramen, Hyungwon decided to spend the rest of the day in bed with Hoseok, not having nor wanting to have anything better to do. He didn't have to go to work either, so he didn't really have a good enough reason to do anything else. He was cuddling Hoseok and leaving a peck or two on his cheeks every now and then. He was basically showering him in all the affection he could give.

"I want to talk with you about something..." Hyungwon said. Hoseok turned to him, fixing the brunette's blanket. "But I know you will get mad about it..." Hoseok tilted his head in a way, telling Hyungwon to continue. "...I met Minhyuk..." Hyungwon immediately stopped as he saw the frown, forming on Hoseok's face.

"Listen, I _don't_ care how nice he seemed for you nor what he said," Hoseok raised his voice. "I don't even want to hear about it. You should stay _away_ from him. As far as I know, he's got a lot of dirt on you, too."

"But I don't know him?"

"Apparently he does." Hoseok sighed. "Let's not talk about him now. Sorry for raising my voice." He softly kissed Hyungwon on the cheek as an apology.

\--

A week had passed and Hoseok's condition hadn't really changed. The only difference was that he had become a bit more independent. He could already move around in the apartment, but had to sit down after a while because of the pain. On the other hand, he couldn't sit for a really long time either. He felt pathetic. The doctors said that it would take some time for Hoseok to heal completely and Hyungwon was patiently helping Hoseok while he was still needed, but for Hoseok it was turning into a nightmare. He really needed the freedom he had before, he couldn't wait anymore.

Hyungwon got really attached to Hoseok in the matter of just a week and he was realizing that he didn't want to move out after Hoseok healed. He wanted to stay. But he had to go back to living in a hotel until he found an apartment he liked. He had made a decision to stay in the hotel Hoseok worked in, so they could be close to each other.

Until then, they were keeping a mostly friendly relationship with each other, but the usual sexual tension between them was slowly coming back and it was already saying its word.

More and more often both of them were tempted to try something, but, unlike Hoseok, Hyungwon wasn't the type to make the first move. Especially with Hoseok's condition. It was all pretty ironic for Hoseok because he, _as the person who was most likely to start something_ , couldn't move a lot. His only hope was for Hyungwon to do something. Because he saw the way he was looking at him at times. It definitely wasn't the look of someone innocent or at least with an innocent mind. Sometimes Hyungwon was gaining a bit more confidence. His hands would wander down to Hoseok's ass, grabbing it firmly, just to get him worked up. He wasn't doing anything more than that. It was frustrating for Hoseok.

"Oh, my God, Hyungwon, I won't break, I'm not made of glass," Hoseok groaned when he had had enough and was needy enough to finally voice out what he was thinking and how annoyed he was from waiting. "Just do what you want to do."

"But... I don't want to hurt you..."

"It's obvious how much you want me." Hoseok cupped Hyungwon's cheeks, pulling him closer. Hyungwon got really embarrassed and he couldn't even look at Hoseok. He really wanted to do so many things. The only thing that was stopping him was Hoseok's condition. "You're overthinking it again," the blonde groaned. "You are just making it _awkward_..."

"Do you have alcohol?" Hyungwon suddenly asked.

"Above the fridge," Hoseok answered, not even bothering to wonder how hadn't Hyungwon noticed until then.

**\-----**

**if you dont want to read this short nsfw part, skip to the next "--"**

**\-----**

" _Oh, please, don't stop,_ " Hoseok breathed in sharply, gripping at the sheets of the bed with one hand. He tangled his fingers in Hyungwon's hair, pulling at it roughly. " _Oh, God..._ "

Hyungwon's lips were wrapped around Hoseok's member, licking his length passionately and with no intention to slow down, especially when Hoseok's moans were getting louder. The blonde's hips had started moving along with Hyungwon's head movements, forcing himself deeper in Hyungwon's throat. Though he was close to choking quite often, Hyungwon was trying his best to take in Hoseok's whole length.

" _I-I'm close,_ " Hoseok moaned a little bit too late. He came inside Hyungwon's mouth, making him feel slightly conflicted if he had to swallow or not. Eventually, he swallowed. Right after, he took the bottle of bourbon he had left on the ground, and took a sip from it, washing away the taste.

Hyungwon lied down next to Hoseok, who was still breathing heavily. "My jaw hurts," he sighed.

"Have you done that before?" Hoseok asked, looking at Hyungwon.

"You mean sucking a guy's dick? Never."

" _Liar_."

"Just roll with the fact that you're the lucky man," Hyungwon smiled, hugging Hoseok tight.

"I promise, I will return you the favor as soon as I can move again." The shorter snuggled into Hyungwon, holding his hand.

\--

Minhyuk was awkwardly looking around, trying to avoid the other's gaze that was filled with hatred. He felt his whole body burn on the inside, but on the outside, he could feel cold sticky sweat on his skin. He was _that_ nervous. He started playing with his fingers as a way to distract himself from the pressure. This time it didn't seem to work. It made him even more nervous.

"Hoseok, I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm sorry," Minhyuk almost yelled, looking at Hoseok straight in the eyes. "I've never meant it more than I mean it now. _Please_ , believe me."

Hoseok pursed his lips. He rested his hands on the table calmly, crossing his fingers. For him there was no reason to get mad at Minhyuk anymore. He couldn't change the past. A thing he also couldn't change was how much he despised him. He couldn't even look at Minhyuk without thinking how much he hated him and every moment he had spent with him.

"You know that a long time has passed since I stopped believing your lies, right?" He was smiling in a way that it was obvious that he was making fun of Minhyuk. He wanted to make it as obvious as possible and he did. It made Minhyuk really uncomfortable.

" _I'm not lying!_ " Minhyuk's voice cracked. There was too much on his mind, but something was stopping him from talking. The words just didn't want to come out. "I..." It took him a while to form his sentences inside his head. Just when he was ready to speak, Hoseok waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"If you're not going to say anything, just go away. It already hurts me from sitting for so long anyways. It would be better if you weren't here so I could re--"

"I know you might ask, so I will start from the very beginning..." Minhyuk interrupted. "A few months ago I met Hyungwon. By that time I wasn't friends with you anymore. I thought he is really beautiful, but the fact that he is relatively rich brought my attention better than his looks. So I got close to him and managed to do it by seducing him because he was too easy for me... I drugged him and took the money he had with him. But I was honestly surprised that he doesn't remember me at all... He even trusted me and let me go with him in the hospital to see you..." Once again Minhyuk's voice was cracking at times. He was trying his best to control it. "When I saw you there, it was the first time I realized how important my friendship with you was and that it was ruined because of me... If Hyungwon didn't find me in the casino and if he didn't trust me, I would've never known that something happened to you... I was so worried for you..."

Minhyuk heard Hoseok's chair move and he thought that he would just leave to his room, making him go away, but instead Hoseok was now in front of Minhyuk, wiping away his tears with his thumb. "You should be thankful Hyungwon doesn't remember what you've done to him," Hoseok said with the same calm tone. "He is too nice. That's why you earned his trust. Not only once. _Twice_." His back already hurt too much and the pain he was in was showing on his face. But he had to grit his teeth and ignore it. "Even if you got worried that doesn't mean anything, does it? Sometimes people worry about strangers they've heard about on the mews. And for you I'm just a stranger. I don't miss our friendship. Pretend it's never existed. Okay?"

"Are you in pain?" Minhyuk suddenly asked. He received a nod from Hoseok. "Let me help you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Minhyuk helped Hoseok go to his bed and lie down to rest. He sat on the ground, his arms crossed on the bed and his chin rested on them.

Hoseok was glancing at the other with the corner of his eye from time to time. Minhyuk was just looking at something through the window, blinking slowly and softly tapping his fingers on the bed. _He looks beautiful_ , Hoseok thought. It was the first time in a while he thought something good about him.

He sure did hate Minhyuk, he didn't know how to change that. But one thing was for sure and he couldn't deny it - he looked stunning. At least it helped him hate him less.

Exactly the fact that Minhyuk looked like that was what made Hoseok fall for him a while ago. Back then he didn't know what kind of a person Minhyuk was, but all thanks to his small crush on him he eventually find out.

It really costed a lot and it ended up in their relationship being as it currently was, but it was much better than Hoseok letting himself be used by Minhyuk.

"I don't even understand why would you do anything bad to anyone." Hoseok was obviously still bothered about their previous conversation.

He couldn't let go of the thought that Minhyuk encroached Hyungwon's personal space like that. That he stole from him. That he got a use of him while Hyungwon's mind was nothing near sober. He perfectly knew how strongly Minhyuk's drugs worked. He just put the substance in his target's drink and then it did its magic, helping him to do whatever he pleased to afterwards. "Was I not enough so you decided to use others, too?... I don't even care about the others. For fuck's sake, I don't care about myself anymore... But you touched Hyungwon..."

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you that I haven't touched him in _that_ way?" Minhyuk turned his head so he was now looking at Hoseok.

"Actually, yes. It makes me feel calmer... But you still have to tell him everything. _You_. And you will have to return his money. All of it."

"I will do it," Minhyuk nodded. He reached out and brushed Hoseok's cheek with the back of his hand.

They were looking at each other for a while. Minhyuk didn't move his hand away. He was just drawing circles with his thumb against Hoseok's cheekbone.

The latter was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard the monotone repeated tapping of a foot. "So you were the reason I was left with no money and they almost kicked me out of home," Hyungwon's voice sounded right after, making Minhyuk look up at the direction of the door.

Neither of them had heard the front door opening nor anyone walking into the apartment. Unfortunately, Hyungwon had heard everything. Or at least most of it. It was enough for him to get an idea of what the whole situation was.

The brunette charged towards Minhyuk, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to get up. He raised his fist up in the air and was about to hit him when Hoseok got up and stopped him.

"Go home, Minhyuk," Hoseok said with a calm voice before the other two could say or do anything else. "I don't want you two to fight. Especially if it's in my own house."

Minhyuk nodded. After he was released from Hyungwon's grip, he cupped Hoseok's cheeks. "I promise you, I will fix everything." He then went home just as Hoseok told him, leaving the two males alone.

"You shouldn't be standing," Hyungwon said, making Hoseok lie down again. He also lied down, ignoring the fact that he was still with his jacket on.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around Hyungwon's waist and kissed the younger softly to make up for what he had to hear. A not so easy conversation was going to follow, he felt it. He couldn't just make a 180° turn and avoid it. It was too late for that and he didn't even know how much had Hyungwon heard.

He wanted to start talking before Hyungwon would ask any awkward questions. There was a lump in his throat that was making things even more difficult.

"What did he do to you?" The taller asked. He currently didn't care about his money nor what had Minhyuk had done to him. He was more concerned about Hoseok.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Of course he was sure he wanted to know. There was no easy way out of this.

The other nodded.

Hoseok let out a heavy sigh. He hated remembering all that happened with Minhyuk. It haunted him. Every single day. It was on his mind when he was alone with his thoughts. He couldn't run away. He couldn't forget.

"My biggest mistake was when I told him I was in love with him," Hoseok started. "It was when I found out that he isn't a good person. He started drugging me occasionally just to... You know..."

"Yeah, don't worry," Hyungwon quickly understood him.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything about it. I hated it. Every time I woke up after a night like that I felt horrible. The headaches, the feeling of emptiness... It was unbearable. The worst part was that he was always gone. I never got to wake up next to him." Speaking had, all of a sudden, gotten the most difficult thing on Earth. Hoseok couldn't find the right words. He wasn't even sure if there were right words anymore. "Then he finally did it without drugging me. He kept on repeating how if I liked him, I should like having sex with him, too, no matter what. But I didn't. It was when I started hating him. After all these things he did to me I despised him."

"What happened last week just reminded you of that even more, didn't it?" Hyungwon asked, already knowing the answer. An even bigger cloud of guilt creeped on top of him as Hoseok nodded. "That's why you never wanted to do anything with me while I was drunk?"

"If you are not sober, it is not consensual," the blonde explained. "Even if you said it's okay, you could change your mind at any point of it, but considering you can't really do that while you are drunk, it just makes it forced."

So many things made sense for Hyungwon now. He felt horrible. Not only for Hoseok but for all the people who had to experience the same thing he did.

"I will kill him," the taller said with a deadly serious expression.

"There's no need of that."

"But he hurt you!"

"You hurt me, too, remember?"

The younger let out a heavy sigh as his expression softened. He hugged Hoseok tightly, pressing their lips together. Hoseok quickly melted into the kiss, gently squeezing at the other's sides as they deepened it just the slightest bit.

His heart always managed to skip a beat or two when Hyungwon kissed him. It just felt so sweet.

Their lips parted and Hyungwon lifted himself up, so he was sitting, to take his jacket off. He threw it aside and lied down again, closing his eyes.

"Don't you have to go to work soon?" Hoseok asked, cupping the younger's cheeks.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I did it already," Hoseok smiled sweetly before kissing Hyungwon again.

\--

_Just a few more days and I will be free._

That was the thought that kept Hoseok sane. He wanted to go out already. He was fed up with staying, as if trapped, in his apartment.

It still hurt him when he walked and he needed more time to rest, but was already doing some exercises from time to time. Mostly when Hyungwon wasn't around to tell him that he was overworking himself.

He sure liked all the attention he was receiving from the younger. The boy was too overprotective and clingy.

Most days Hoseok woke up, attacked with soft kisses all over his face and he completely loved it.

He had fallen so deeply in love with Hyungwon that he wanted to yell it in his face. Well, maybe not yell it. Just say it really loudly.

The doubt that Hyungwon was going to leave him as soon as he had recovered was already almost gone. And he was glad that it was.

For the first time he had woken up before Hyungwon and he spent quality time looking at his face, studying his features.

The way his lips looked pouty while he was lying on his side and his cheek was squished by the pillow. The way he scrunched his nose a bit every time he slightly woke up before falling back asleep a moment after. The way his hair just got way too messy and it was basically everywhere. Hoseok adored all that.

He leaned in, kissing Hyungwon's lips lightly before placing his hand on his cheek, causing the male to wake up.

A wide grin curved on Hoseok's face. "Good morning, sunshine," he said, realizing how cheesy he sounded.

Hyungwon lazily opened his eyes and blinked a few times until he had fully adjusted to the bright lighting, beaming from the windows.  He smiled as he saw the expression Hoseok had.

"Good morning, babe," he greeted with the same cheesiness. Waking up next to Hoseok had always felt good in such a weird way. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you cook." Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck. "I'm down for anything, honestly."

Hyungwon hummed, nuzzling his nose into Hoseok's cheek. "Just give me a while to wake up properly. It's so difficult functioning after a night shift."

"I've almost forgotten the feeling of it."

"You will remember it soon."

"Unfortunately."

Hyungwon just started pecking Hoseok's cheek repetitively until he decided to continue the trail down to his neck.

"It tickles," Hoseok giggled, making Hyungwon just keep kissing him on the neck. He stopped as soon as he felt that Hoseok was running out of breath from too much laughing.

They were cuddling for one more hour until Hoseok's stomach grumbled, reminding the both that he was hungry.

The younger headed to the kitchen, followed by Hoseok wrapped in a blanket, who just couldn't stand being alone in a moment when he was that clingy. He was standing beside the counter the whole time, watching Hyungwon cook, yawning from time to time.

Hyungwon walked over to Hoseok, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "How is my sweet burrito feeling?"

"Sleepy," Hoseok responded, resting his forehead on Hyungwon's chest and nuzzling against it.

"Don't worry, after we eat we are going back to sleep." Hyungwon ran his fingers through Hoseok's bleached hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Only if they knew they weren't going to be able to sleep any time soon that day.


	9. Chapter 9

While Hyungwon and Hoseok were having breakfast, the blonde girl from the casino called Hyungwon. It took her some time to get to the point and she was mostly asking about Hoseok's condition. She found out that they were together only when Hyungwon handed the phone to Hoseok to talk with her.

After a few minutes of talking about mostly unimportant things, the girl finally explained that the police have caught the people who attacked Hoseok.

It felt like a glass of optimism for him because those men were most likely going to be kicked into prison the quick way if Hoseok showed up to report about what they did along with all the proof he had as of documents from the hospital and his almost broken ribs.

When he hung up, Hyungwon's hand made its way to Hoseok's across the table. He grabbed it, entwining their fingers together. "Are you sure you will be able to do that?" Hyungwon asked.

"Yeah," Hoseok said assuringly, still confident that everything was going to be alright. "I will handle everything."

They continued eating their breakfast while still holding hands.

"Hyungwon, do you want to live with me?" Hoseok suddenly asked. He was too scared of being left alone again. He wanted to make sure that at least Hyungwon was going to stay.

Hyungwon looked up at the older. He wanted to lie that he needed some time to think and then answer, but he already knew what his decision was.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out, noticing the sudden change in Hoseok's expression. "But I would like to. Really."

"Then why not?" Hoseok pouted.

"We will see how things turn out," Hyungwon smiled. "But trust me, living with you is great."

"Stop trying to sugar-coat it," Hoseok muttered as he rolled his eyes and let go of Hyungwon's hand.

He then got up and walked behind Hyungwon, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek softly. "Shall we go?"

The brunet nodded. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay."

\--

Six tiring hours later, Hoseok stomped outside, hardly holding in his tears. He was furious.

Hyungwon followed him soon after, barely catching up with him. "Wonho, wait," he shouted, taking a few running steps and finally reaching him. He grabbed Hoseok's wrists, pulling him closer to himself, so the other stopped walking.

The blond hid his face with his arm, not wanting Hyungwon to see him cry again. Hyungwon just hugged him, letting him bury his face against his chest and let it all out. He was just carding his fingers through Hoseok's hair, trying to calm him down.

He was whispering how everything was going to be alright, but he got even more worried with each time Hoseok's sobbing became louder.

"Do you realize what will happen now that those bastards will be freed instead of going to prison?" Hoseok finally looked up at the younger. "Someone else is going to suffer the way I did. They won't stop, they are just going to keep doing it. What if they even try going after me again?"

"As long as you are with me, no one can hurt you," the other whispered with a gentle voice. "And we won't give up until they're put to place."

"Did you see the way they were looking at me?" Hoseok held onto Hyungwon's waist, digging his nails into the fabric of his coat.

"I did," Hyungwon nodded.

"I won't be able to handle receiving looks like that again. I just can't do it... It's too much for me..."

It took really long for Hoseok to calm down. His legs had started shaking both of nervousness and because he was already too tired of standing for such a long time.

During the way back to his apartment while they were in the taxi, he was holding Hyungwon's hand tightly. From time to time he would feel tears pooling at the edges of his eyes again even though he was trying so hard to distract his mind.

Life was so unfair towards him. Just when he thought everything could actually turn out better for him, he was welcomed by all these bad things happening.

"I need a better lawyer," Hoseok said with a sigh as soon as the two walked into the apartment. "And I'm really worried that I actually know one."

The two made their way to the living room, sitting down on the couch. No matter how uncomfortable it was, suddenly it seemed so soft for Hoseok.

"Who?" Hyungwon asked.

"Minhyuk."

"Minhyuk is a lawyer???" The younger's eyes widened. He lived with the impression that Minhyuk didn't need to work because his parents were rich, yet things were slightly different.

"Yeah. He's taking after his father's steps. Or at least he's trying to." Hoseok chilled back, letting out a sigh. "His dad is one of the best lawyers around. If not the best one."

Hyungwon wasn't sure if his eyes could widen more than they already were. "I didn't know that."

"It's probably the main reason he thinks of himself as some royalty," Hoseok let out an airy chuckle. He closed his eyes, feeling his whole body pulsating from pain. "Your life seems so easy, Chae. It just looks like you don't have to face that much problems even if it's exactly the opposite." He sighed again, now feeling a bit more at ease.

The two moved to lie down. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, keeping him close against himself, feeling like he was going to disappear if he let go.

"Hey," Hyungwon whispered, lifting Hoseok's chin a bit so he could look at his face.

"Hey." Hoseok's lips pressed in a thin line as he was trying not to smile. He looked away from Hyungwon, feeling how he was starting to blush.

The younger brushed his thumb against Hoseok's cheek. "How are you?"

"I don't know anymore."

Hyungwon sighed. With his other hand he was rubbing circles against Hoseok's back soothingly, thinking that it would help. Hoseok just closed his eyes, leaning closer, his warm breath fanning against Hyungwon's lips.

When he was just about to kiss him, the doorbell rang. Hoseok groaned as he lifted himself up a bit. "Can't I get to rest for at least five minutes today?" he groaned, ready to get up.

Suddenly, Hyungwon grabbed his shoulder, making him lie down again and getting up instead. "I will go." He kissed the blond on the cheek before heading to the front door.

He was greeted by Changkyun and his warm smile. He didn't know if _he_ was more surprised that Changkyun was _genuinely_ smiling or if _Changkyun_ was more surprised because he saw Hyungwon in _Hoseok's_ apartment. Maybe for Changkyun the shock was bigger because until then he had no idea that there was still something going between the two.

"Hey," Changkyun bowed lightly. "Is Hoseok here?"

The taller just nodded and welcomed Changkyun inside, closing the door after themselves. The two walked to the living room where Hoseok was already sitting on the couch. Changkyun immediately walked up to the couch and sat next to the older, hugging him.

He spent good few minutes taking a closer look at his face just to make sure that he didn't have any bruises or wounds. "How are you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"I'm fine, Kkukkungie," Hoseok smiled, placing a hand on Changkyun's shoulder. Changkyun also smiled as he heard the nickname Hoseok always called him with. "You have nothing to worry about."

Hyungwon was sitting somewhere aside, doing his own thing. From time to time he caught up on what the two boys were talking about but he didn't really want to join nor interrupt them because they hadn't seen each other in longer than they were used to.

Changkyun couldn't stop hugging Hoseok again and again and constantly making sure that he was alright. "Are you coming back to work soon? It's really boring without you."

"I should be back in two days," Hoseok explained as he was playing with a strand of Changkyun's dark hair.

"It's really stupid when I don't have anyone to scold," the younger snorted. "The others just do nothing except follow the rules, it's so tiring."

Hoseok let out an a bit too loud laugh. "I've always known that some day you would finally appreciate how boring I am _not_."

"Speaking of boring..." Changkyun checked his watch. "I have to go to work. I just came here to quickly check up on you." He hugged Hoseok and then got up. "You two lovebirds can continue whatever I interrupted," he said as he was heading towards the exit, laughing as he saw the expression on Hyungwon's face.

After he went out, Hyungwon went back to Hoseok. This time he cradled him in his arms, pressing soft kisses against his forehead and cheeks.

It was probably because he got just a bit jealous of how close Hoseok was with Changkyun. But the fact that he was getting jealous was something good because that kind of proved that he really _liked_ Hoseok.

"Would you get mad at me if I tell you something?" Hyungwon asked, looking down at the shorter with adoration.

"Depends," Hoseok smiled. "What is it?"

"You're really beautiful. And I--" He stopped himself from saying anything else because he was too embarrassed. He had never said such thing to anyone, somehow always managing to dodge that subject just so he could never say those three words that he already felt so strongly when it came to Hoseok.

"You what?"

"...You know what."

"Are you too uncomfortable saying it?" Hoseok giggled, caressing Hyungwon's cheek gently. The younger only nodded. Hoseok pulled him closer, kissing him. "I love you, too, Chae."

"Are you sure?" Hyungwon asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Instead of answering him, Hyungwon kissed him again. He was smiling against Hoseok's lips, feeling happy because he was with the other.

\--

"Did you take everything?" Hoseok asked, looking around in the room.

"Three days ago you were asking me to live with you, now you're trying to get rid of me as fast as possible?" Hyungwon sat down on the bed next to Hoseok, grinning at him.

"Actually, I want to make sure that you have something forgotten just so you can make an excuse to come back here soon," Hoseok grinned back. He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, pulling him into a kiss that unexpectedly turned a bit more heated than he planned.

Hyungwon pinned him down under himself, his kisses trailing down to Hoseok's neck and collarbones.

"Hyungwon, I'm going to be late for work," Hoseok stopped him, not wanting to get too carried away. The younger pecked him on the lips, pretending that he didn't hear him because he wanted to see what his reaction would be. " _Hyungwon_!"

The other giggled. He lifted himself up and pulled Hoseok up with himself. "Let's get going then."

The two got up, making sure that Hyungwon hadn't forgotten anything for probably the millionth time, and finally headed back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo its time for a smut chapter

"Hey, pretty boy," Hoseok smiled as he saw Hyungwon walking into the bar. "What's bringing you here?"

Hyungwon sat at the counter, opposite of Hoseok. "I don't know," he smiled back at the other. "Maybe I wanted to meet my boyfriend and see how well he's recovering and how happy he looks ever since he came back to work."

Hoseok giggled. He leaned over the counter and kissed Hyungwon on the cheek. "It's only been a week since I'm back, there's time until I'm tired of working and want to take a long, long vacation." Hyungwon hummed.

They spent a few hours together. During the past week they hadn't really had time for one another, mainly because they mostly happened to be opposite shifts, so now they had to compensate.

At some point Hyungwon went back to his room to sleep for a few hours because he had come back from a night shift and he was really exhausted. But just when he had gotten comfortable in bed, he realized that there was something he wanted to ask Hoseok. He groaned and got up, going back to the bar.

"Did you forget something, _pretty boy_?" Hoseok grinned. Hyungwon just walked behind the counter, pressing a kiss against the other's lips. "Hello to you, too," Hoseok chuckled, his hands situating on the taller's waist. "I'm not allowed to make out with my boyfriend at work."

"Are you allowed to spend the night with your boyfriend?" Hyungwon blurted out, making Hoseok's smile only grow bigger. "I really miss you being around all the time and I miss falling asleep next to you even more."

A faint red tint appeared all over Hoseok's face. "O-okay," he nodded with a stutter.

"In case I'm asleep, just come in, I will keep the door unlocked. Okay?"  Hyungwon tilted his head.

"Sure, babe." Hoseok kissed Hyungwon one more time before the latter went back to his room, finally able to sleep in peace, knowing that he was going to be with Hoseok again in a few hours.

\--

Hyungwon woke up as he felt someone lying down next to him. By the scent, he quickly figured out that it was Hoseok, so he just wrapped his arms around the older. He comforted his cheek on Hoseok's shoulder as he was trying to wake up a little. "How was your shift?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"It became boring when you left." Hoseok started running his fingers through Hyungwon's soft dark hair, admiring his features.

Hyungwon lifted his head a little, pressing a kiss against Hoseok's shoulder. He finally opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend with a smile. Hoseok's hand moved on the other's cheek, gently brushing his thumb against it. "Come closer," he whispered, causing Hyungwon to lift himself up a bit more so he could kiss Hoseok.

Hoseok tilted his head a little as he pulled Hyungwon on top of himself, his arms wrapped around the taller's neck. After pulling away, he continued admiring Hyungwon's face and how beautiful it looked at the background of the setting sun. Orange and red were reflecting all over them, both from the curtains and from the sky that was constantly changing its color as it was becoming darker.

Soon it was just their silhouettes in the dark, the soft glow of the moonlight escaping through the curtains. The two were snuggled into each other.

Hoseok had moved on top of Hyungwon, pressing soft kisses against the younger's jawline. He then moved to kiss Hyungwon's lips and the latter immediately responded to it. Hyungwon's fingers curled at Hoseok's nape, lightly scratching at it.

They parted to catch their breaths after a while. Hoseok felt like he was getting way too eager. But the next moment Hyungwon was kissing him again and in a way that was giving out that he was clearly just as eager.

"Chae," Hoseok said quietly, turning on the small lamp above their heads so he could see Hyungwon's face clearly under the artificial light. "You remember how I have a favor to return, right?" A smirk curved at the edge of his lips.

Hyungwon just hummed, feeling his head spin a little. His hands traveled down to Hoseok's hips, asking for permission to take his T-shirt off. Hoseok just took care of it, letting Hyungwon admire the sight before himself.

"So beautiful," Hyungwon whispered, one hand running against Hoseok's chest, his eyes raking hungrily at his pale skin. He pulled Hoseok down, sucking on his neck. He gripped at the other's hips that were already grinding against him lightly.

But suddenly, he stopped everything he was doing and looked up at the male above himself.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice, considering what Hoseok had been through.

Hoseok just rolled his eyes, cupping Hyungwon's cheek. "Of course I am."

"I'm scared I might fuck up... Just the fact that I feel like you're already putting so much trust in me is making me feel so uneasy..."

"I trust you because I know you're much more experienced than me, that's all." Hyungwon had no idea if that was something good or bad. He guessed that Hoseok really never got the chance to gain any experience because of Minhyuk. And if he said that, then it also meant that he hadn't been with anyone else. Or at least it was a one time thing. He didn't know why was he observing the situation so much. But those thoughts melted away even faster than they appeared as Hoseok started kissing him again, bringing back that feeling of excitement spreading through his whole body.

Hoseok lifted Hyungwon's T-shirt up a little before receiving a little bit of help from the other to take it off. Soon he pulled away from Hyungwon's lips, tracing his kisses down to his chest, continuing to his stomach and stopping somewhere below his navel. He took off Hyungwon's sweatpants along with his boxers and sat up, looking at the younger.

"You look nice," he remarked with a smile, noticing the small purple and red marks he had left on Hyungwon's skin. Instead of answering, Hyungwon just tapped his index finger against Hoseok's black skinny jeans that hugged his thighs so well, hinting at him to take them off. Hoseok quickly did as he was ordered to.

"Take off your underwear, too," Hyungwon said as Hoseok was just about to straddle him again.

"What if I'm really shy?" Hoseok let out a small laugh, jokingly crossing his hands over his chest in order to hide it.

"Are you really?" Hyungwon smirked, reaching out and slowly pulling down Hoseok's underwear. Hoseok took the piece of clothing off. "There are condoms and lube in my suitcase," Hyungwon suddenly said.

Hoseok walked over to Hyungwon's suitcase, searching for them. "Why would you even take such things when leaving your house?"

"I'd like to point out that I was relatively sexually active and thought that would continue but then you appeared."

"Yeah, and when you saw me at the counter when you walked into the lobby you were probably like " _oh, no, there goes my sex life_ ", right?" Hoseok laughed as he returned to Hyungwon with a condom and a bottle of lube.

"That's exactly what happened."

When Hoseok sat on top of Hyungwon again, the younger wrapped his arms around his thighs, pulling him closer to his face. "You're pretty from this point of view," Hyungwon commented with a grin, making Hoseok feel embarrassed.

Hyungwon poured a solid amount of the thick liquid on his fingers and with the help of his other hand, he spread Hoseok a little so he had easier access to his entrance. When his fingers came in touch with Hoseok, the latter jumped up a little.

"That's cold," Hoseok hissed through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I forgot to heat it up beforehand," Hyungwon said with obvious sarcasm before slipping one finger inside Hoseok, causing him to buck up his hips a little and let out a quiet moan. "Try to ease a bit," the younger said as he started moving his finger.

Hoseok leaned against the headboard of the bed, his breathing heavy already. He couldn't really adjust to the feeling until some time after Hyungwon inserted a second finger. He let out a bit too loud moan as Hyungwon licked a stripe of his hard length. He was pulled forward so the younger could wrap his lips around his dick while still working on his hole.

Unfortunately, Hyungwon pulled away just a minute later. He did that only to tease Hoseok and, judging by the offended expression on the blond's face, he was quite successful in getting him worked up.

Soon, a third finger was added and Hoseok felt comfortable enough to start fucking himself against Hyungwon's fingers, his moans getting louder. He was so glad that walls in hotels were usually thick but he would've probably felt much more comfortable if he they were doing that in his apartment.

"H-Hyungwon..." Hoseok gasped, feeling his legs shaking and getting weaker under his weight. "I'm close," he whimpered, trying to stay composed. He doubted that he had ever felt so good and wasn't really sure if he had reached climax so quickly before.

"Can't you hold it a bit longer?" As soon as Hyungwon could ask that, Hoseok was already leaking. Cum was slowly and steadily dripping down from his dick onto Hyungwon's chest. He was breathing heavily and for a reason Hyungwon found himself out of breath, too.

Hyungwon slowly pulled his fingers out of Hoseok, giving him some time to come down to his senses. For a second Hoseok had completely forgotten that _he_ was the one who had to bring pleasure to Hyungwon, not the other way around.

Hoseok moved to sit aside. He reached out and grabbed tissues from the nightstand, wiping the cum off of Hyungwon's chest. He then straddled him again.

"You sure you want to continue?" Hyungwon asked, placing his hands on Hoseok's hips.

The older nodded. "I still haven't done anything for you."

A lot of help was received from Hyungwon as Hoseok was struggling to put the condom on.

"You've never had sex with a condom before?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow.

"No time for that," Hoseok shrugged, not seeming too upset about it.

(With _even more help_ from Hyungwon) Hoseok finally lined up with Hyungwon's dick. He took a deep breath and pushed himself down slowly, taking Hyungwon in, his expression sending mixed messages to Hyungwon.

"You okay?" Hyungwon asked worriedly.

Hoseok hummed, squeezing his eyes shut as Hyungwon was completely inside of him. "I just need some more time to adjust," he breathed out, resting his hands on Hyungwon's chest and leaning forward.

For a while there were intrusive thoughts burdening his mind and he felt kind of bad but they disappeared as soon as he started moving and heard Hyungwon trying to hold in his moans, thinking about how beautiful he sounded.

Hoseok was moving slowly, but it was a pace they were both satisfied with. Hyungwon's hands were roaming over his broad back. No matter how much Hyungwon was trying to hold in his moans, he couldn't. He was digging his nails into Hoseok's back, encouraging the older to continue, telling him how good he was doing.

"You are so beautiful," he said in-between breathy moans. His hands moved on Hoseok's abs then on his chest as he was pumping into him, doing his best to keep up with the latter's rhythm and not change it.

Noticing that Hoseok was running out of energy and his movements were getting sloppy, Hyungwon pulled out of him. Confused, Hoseok was made to lie on his back. Hyungwon crawled on top of him and lifted his legs up, putting them above his hips so it wasn't complicated for him to enter Hoseok.

This position was so foreign for Hoseok. He was always made to be the active one. He felt weird. But in a good way. He quickly got used to this because Hyungwon just managed to make him feel so good that he already didn't care what position would they be in.

Hyungwon leaned lower to kiss Hoseok softly as he was thrusting in him, his pace a bit faster than the one Hoseok had previously set. He trailed his kisses down to Hoseok's neck, leaving a hickey or two but then he was pulled up again. As both kissed, they were occasionally pulling away from each other, gasping for air.

Hyungwon did his best to hold himself from cumming before Hoseok but they eventually reached their peaks at the same time.

After pulling out and wasting a good amount of tissues to clean the mess up, Hyungwon lied down next to Hoseok, reaching for the blanket and pulling it over themselves. Hoseok snuggled into him. Hyungwon was the first person to make him feel good and genuinely want to be with him, yet Hoseok was suddenly struck by fear.

"Please, don't leave me," Hoseok whispered.

"I won't, baby," Hyungwon said, running his fingers through Hoseok's bleached hair. "I will be here." He kissed the older.


	11. Chapter 11

Hyungwon was running his fingers up and down Hoseok's arm gently as the other was trying to wake up. Their faces were close and they were both looking at each other, eyes full of adoration for the other.

Hoseok felt really weird lying naked next to someone. He felt too exposed even though that completely lacked any logic since literally just hours ago he was having sex and he couldn't imagine being more exposed than that. Or at least physically. But yet again, he knew that he felt like that because he wasn't used to this, hadn't experienced it.

"Hey," Hyungwon whispered smiling at Hoseok.

"Hey," Hoseok's voice barely came out because it was a bit too hoarse.

Hyungwon's smile grew wider. He cupped Hoseok's cheek, brushing his thumb against the older's cheekbone. "I love you," he blurted out, not even needing to gather any courage to say it. This time he wasn't thinking about saying it, he just did it. And the look on Hoseok's face was priceless. He just gasped quietly as he felt how he was starting to blush. He covered his face with his hands and buried it in Hyungwon's chest. His smile was so wide.

Neither of them had to go to work nor had anything better to do. They didn't want to be anywhere else, so they were just left to cuddle in silence, both letting out soft sights from time to time.

Just by thinking about the fact that Hyungwon didn't leave, Hoseok's heart started beating so much faster. He was experiencing so many new things with Hyungwon. It was nothing but good things of course - it was probably too soon but he had already forgotten about the times Hyungwon hurt him. He felt loved and safe. Only that mattered. He felt like even if something went wrong, as long as Hyungwon was around, everything was going to be alright.

Just when Hyungwon pressed his lips against the top of Hoseok's head and closed his eyes, his phone rang. He moved away from Hoseok and grabbed his phone that turned out to be on the ground. His mom was calling him. For the first time in a month she remembered about her son's existence and decided to search for him. He picked up, saying a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hyungwonnie," his mom said, sounding happy that he picked up. "How are you?"

Hyungwon lied on his back, letting Hoseok rest his head on his bare chest. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too." A short silence followed. "I called to ask if you want to come home for dinner tomorrow? Your dad and I really miss you."

The brunet was conflicted. His mom kicked him out of the house, now she was basically telling him to come back even though it was for just one evening.

"Okay," he finally said. "Can I take my boyfriend, too?"

"You can." Her smile was obvious in her voice the whole time. She didn't even sound bothered by the fact that Hyungwon said he had a boyfriend. "I will be glad to meet him."

After around a minute of talking they were already saying their goodbyes. When he hung up, Hyungwon left his phone aside. He started combing Hoseok's hair with his fingers slowly.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Hoseok only hummed. "Well, not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you on a dinner with my parents."

"Seriously?" Hoseok lifted his head up, resting his chin on Hyungwon's chest. "Are you for real?"

"Why not? I will take you home. We might spend the night there if you don't end up feeling too uncomfortable."

"Great," Hoseok rolled his eyes, sending mixed signals to Hyungwon. "I'm going to see how rich people live."

"You're rich, too, y'know?"

Hoseok clicked his tongue. He was a bit annoyed that Hyungwon had to shove it in his face that he, in fact, really was rich. Well, it wasn't exactly  _him_ , who was rich. That was why he was getting so annoyed when that subject was being brought up.

Through his whole life he had been mocked that he was successful in various things only because his parents were rich and were most likely a big deal. That's why he moved out and tried starting a new life. He started earning his own money without depending on them. Yet there was always someone who would remind him what kind of a family he was coming from. How if he didn't have rich parents he was never going to be able to move out because thanks to them he had a place to live now. It was frustrating him so much.

He couldn't even fit into his mind how would someone feel happy just because they had a lot of money thanks to someone else rather than earning them with hard work.

"What's wrong?" Hyungwon asked.

"Nothing..." Hoseok mumbled, looking away. He comforted his head on Hyungwon's chest again.

Hyungwon fixed the blanket over themselves and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on Hoseok's waist.

"Wanna take a bath?" Hoseok asked as he remembered that they needed one before going anywhere.

"We will worry about that later," Hyungwon started combing his fingers through Hoseok's hair, ready to fall asleep again.

"You can't just put off things like that," Hoseok started sulking.

"Just watch me, boo."

\--

As soon as the two stepped into the bathroom, Hoseok took care of turning the water on to a point where it was hot but in a very bearable and pleasant way, and filling the tub.

Meanwhile, Hyungwon found himself staring way too much. He walked closer to Hoseok, who was still bent over the edge of the tub. The younger ran his hand down Hoseok's back until it reached his ass. With a tremble, Hoseok looked up at him, his face flushed a vibrant red.

"Your body looks so good," Hyungwon said. He bit on his lower lip as he squeezed Hoseok's ass, getting a moan in return. Hoseok quickly looked away, putting a hand over his mouth. He felt so embarrassed for some reason. If possible, his flush deepened much more.  _Cute_ , Hyungwon thought.

After the tub was full, the two got in. Hoseok was sitting between Hyungwon's legs. They were with their eyes closed, enjoying the warm water. Hyungwon had his arms wrapped around Hoseok's waist, his hands placed on his stomach, and tapping against it to some rhythm that was obviously only inside his head.

"Wonho?" Hyungwon suddenly opened his eyes, looking down at the older.

"Hm?" Hoseok also opened his eyes and used the little space to turn his head in an a bit too uncomfortable way just so he could face his boyfriend.

"Was last night good?" Hyungwon asked nervously with a slight stutter. He felt like he was never going to be confident when it came to making Hoseok feel good just because he knew that no matter how much he tried it would never get close to the amount of care and pleasure Hoseok deserved.

"It was great," the blond smiled warmly. He really meant it yet Hyungwon was still more or less doubting. "No one has ever made me feel as good as you do." He lifted his hand up, brushing the back of it against Hyungwon's cheek. "I'm so thankful for that."

Hyungwon couldn't help but also smile.

"Have you ever dated boys before?" Hoseok suddenly got really curious.

The younger hummed. "Yeah, but it wasn't anything serious. Or at least compared to our relationship."

"You think our relationship is serious already?" Hoseok snorted.

"No, but it might get," Hyungwon shrugged. Hoseok hummed in response.

The blond turned his whole body to the side so it was more comfortable when facing Hyungwon. "I hope it gets..."

\--

"You know," Hyungwon turned to Hoseok when they were hanging out in the lobby, "Changkyun looks quite happy lately. He's never grumpy anymore, he greets me every time he sees me. What's wrong with this kid?"

Hoseok let out a small laugh. "He's in love and I bet he's getting lots of stress relief along with that, if you know what I mean," he wiggled his eyebrows at Hyungwon. "He's had a thing with the owner of that nearby pawnshop for quite a while, but I guess they finally made it official."

"We did," Changkyun's voice sounded behind them, causing them both to jump up a little.

They turned to the younger male, who had his elbows rested on the armchair Hyungwon and Hoseok were sitting on.

"Care to know the details?" Changkyun wiggled his eyebrows at them, copying Hoseok's motion.

"Not really," Hoseok mumbled.

"Then stop talking behind my back, boys." Changkyun ruffled Hoseok's hair before walking away to somewhere.

Hyungwon and Hoseok looked at each other before they started giggling. Hyungwon slowly pulled Hoseok up on his lap and nuzzled against his neck while still laughing quietly. Hoseok rested his head against Hyungwon's. He felt warm as if he was wrapped in a soft blanket and that made him feel a bit sleepy. But he had to yawn a few times so Hyungwon finally got the hint.

"Do you want to go upstairs so you can take a nap?" Hyungwon asked, brushing a few strands off of Hoseok's forehead that were getting in his eyes.

"Mhm~"

The two got up and headed to the stairs. On their way, they waved at Changkyun, who was on his usual place at the counter. Changkyun waved back at them.

Hoseok plopped down on Hyungwon's bed almost right after they walked into the room. He made himself very comfortable, snuggling against the duvet. Hyungwon sat at the edge of the bed, smiling at Hoseok, who had his eyes closed already.

Soon, he lied down next to the older, wrapping his arms around him. Hoseok had a smaller body yet he was so muscular and soft. For Hyungwon, he felt like a giant teddy bear. It was adorable.

He was whispering how beautiful he was, hoping that Hoseok was asleep already so he didn't hear how embarrassingly cheesy his boyfriend was being. Hoseok was pretending to be asleep just because he wanted to hear more. He tried not to smile.

Hoseok was observing the situation and everything that he had noticed that day.  **1)**  Hyungwon was even clingier and softer when he thought that Hoseok was asleep. (It made him wonder how many times had Hyungwon talked to him or just admired him while he was asleep.)  **2)**  Hyungwon was really genuine when he said he loved Hoseok. And that meant he had stopped trying to push Hoseok away.  **3)**  Hoseok thought that he stopped with the bucket lists but there he was again.  **4)**  Hyungwon was probably planning his future with Hoseok already, judging by what he said earlier. (It made the older extremely happy).

 **5)**  He loved Hyungwon so much.


End file.
